SEER collects information on incidence, survival, and prevalence from specific geographic areas and compiles reports on all of these areas plus cancer mortality for the entire U.S. The sentinel 2005 paper on a national framework for cancer surveillance in the U.S. (Wingo et al, Cancer Causes and Control 16:151-170, 2005) characterizes the critical importance of SEER, other registries, clinical and payer systems, health surveys, and other information sources. Through special studies, linkage to regional and national data sources, as well as collaborations with other surveillance partners, senior leaders in the SEER Program have been in the vanguard of developing and deploying innovative data coding systems, applied information systems and technical tools, and analytical methodology to advance operations, quality, utility, performance, and interpretation of national cancer burden and progress built on the SEER Program. It also provides essential data to support research and decision-making across the NCI and collaborating organizations in the U.S. and around the world.